1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatic mass production and packaging of electrochemical cells , where cathodes and leaf anodes with attached terminals are carried on webs or adhesive tapes which are rolled onto spools. An insulating plastic net is placed in an electrolyte coater, unrolled, and the web is pulled through a tank where it is coated with a liquid polymer electrolyte, the electrolyte-coated net and cathode web are joined, the assembly is solidified, and the top tape with leaf anodes is placed thereon, pressed together and the assembly is cut between anodes to form single cell assemblies, which are stacked, heat sealed in a moisture proof metal foil bag and placed in a hard container.
This invention also relates to a similar but extended apparatus and method for automatic mass production of bi-cells or bi-polar batteries where the top adhesive tape is omitted and additional layers are added to form bi-cell assemblies and/or bi-polar electrochemical devices.